Map Adventures
Map Adventures is a Dora the Explorer VHS tape featuring episodes from its 2nd season. The DVD release also features the same episodes from its 2nd season and episodes from the VHS release of To the Rescue as a bonus. Episodes Featured *Lost Map *Super Map! *Three Little Piggies (DVD) *Lost and Found (DVD) VHS Contents #Coming To Videocassette & DVD #Charlotte's Web 1 & 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure VHS & DVD Teaser Trailer #The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius VHS & DVD Trailer #Now Available On Videocassette & DVD #Nick Jr. VHS Trailer (Little Bear, Blue's Clues & Dora the Explorer) #SpongeBob SquarePants VHS & DVD Trailer #Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning #Paramount Home Video Logo #Nick Jr. Kids Opening Bumper (Blue's Clues, Little Bill and Dora the Explorer Version) #Face Wants A Pet (Short Version) #Lost Map #Face Plays With A Hamster (Short Version) #Super Map! #Nick Jr. Kids Closing Bumper (Blue's Clues, Little Bill and Dora the Explorer Version) #Dora the Explorer Credits (Lost Map & Super Map!) #Nick Jr. Productions Logo (1999) #Nickelodeon Haypile Logo #Paramount Home Video Logo DVD Contents #FBI Warning (DVD) #Paramount Home Video (90th Anniversary) (2002) #Nick Jr. ID Bumper - Trampoline #Charlotte's Web 1 & 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure VHS & DVD Teaser Trailer #The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius VHS & DVD Trailer #Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Movie VHS and DVD 2002 #Nick Jr. VHS Trailer (Blue's Clues & Dora the Explorer; No Little Bear) #SpongeBob SquarePants VHS & DVD Trailer #DVD Menu #Lost Map #Super Map! #Dora the Explorer Credits (Lost Map & Super Map!) #Nick Jr. Productions (1999) #Nickelodeon Haypile Logo #DVD Menu Face Promos (VHS) #Face Wants A Pet (Short Version) #Face Plays With A Hamster (Short Version) Facts *This video was released on February 4, 2003 by Paramount Home Video and Nickelodeon. Same with the DVD. *The DVD lists as Three Little Piggies and Lost and Found episodes from To the Rescue VHS. *After the Paramount Logo from (1998), in the Nick Jr. Kids Opening and Closing Bumpers, Dora the Explorer was added instead of Little Bear because the next videos might be released with Paramount from (2003). *This is the only video to have Nickelodeon Logo after Nick Jr. Productions (1999). *This is the first VHS to have the Nick Jr. Kids Opening and Closing Bumpers (Dora the Explorer variant). *In the Nick Jr. Kids Opening and Closing Bumpers, the Little Bear scenes were replaced by the Dora the Explorer scenes. *The Nick Jr. logo is seen at the end of every other Dora the Explorer VHS, but that is not the case with this VHS, only the Nickelodeon and Paramount Home Video logos are shown. *In this VHS, The Nick Jr. Kids Opening and Closing Bumpers have Dora the Explorer scenes instead of Little Bear scenes, even though Blue's Clues: 100th Episode Celebration and Little Bear: Feel Better, Little Bear has the Little Bear scenes in the Nick Jr. Kids Opening and Closing Bumpers. *The Little Bear scenes from the Nick Jr. Kids Opening and Closing bumpers were discontinued from now on. *This was the first DVD to have Nick Jr. ID Bumper - Trampoline. *The Face Wants to Have a Pet segment was previously seen on the 2001 VHS of Blue's Clues: "Playtime With Periwinkle". Images Map Adventures (DVD).png|DVD Cover Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:2003 Category:Merchandise Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Dora Videos Category:Home Videos Category:Video Titles K-O